1721, Uusikaupunki
by Susie Lupin
Summary: 1713-ban a svéd vereségeknek köszönhetően az oroszok megszállták a finn országrészt...


1721, Uusikaupunki

Lábait átölelve, állát a térdére hajtva kuporgott a szénakupacon, amit alvóhelyéül kijelöltek. Egész testében remegett, a teste égett a láztól és még sosem félt ennyire.

Minden egy perc leforgása alatt történt. Egyik pillanatban még ott volt Svédország mellett, ám a következőben már erős karok fonódtak a dereka köré, lefogták teljesen, és még csak kiabálni sem tudott, mert a szájába egy koszos gyolcsdarabot tömtek. Förtelmes íze volt, de nem tudta kiköpni. Utána ide hozták és már nem is tudta, mennyi ideje ült itt a sötétben. Teljesen elvesztette az időérzékét.

Finnország még kisebbre húzta össze magát és szorosan lehunyta a szemét. Odakintről fojtott hangú, ideges beszélgetés hallatszódott, de akármennyire koncentrált, nem értett belőle semmit. Oroszul folyik, gondolta magában és borzongva felidézte magában fogva tartója alakját.

Hirtelen kivágódott az ajtó, mire Finnország összerezzent és felnézett. Próbált kilesni Oroszország mellett, de ő az egész bejáratot elállta és olyan magas volt, hogy mikor belépett, le kellett hajtania a fejét, ha nem akarta beverni a szemöldökfába. Vele együtt friss levegő hideg fuvallata érkezett, megkavarva a benti állott szénaszagot. Finnország fázott.

Oroszország lassan odasétált hozzá és leguggolt elé, hogy a szeme egy magasságban legyen a szinte a földön kuporgó finnel. Tino már nem emlékezett pontosan fogva tartója arcára és most jól megnézte magának, próbált minden egyes részletet megjegyezni és jól az emlékezetébe vésni későbbre, mert ő volt az ellenség, akire emlékezni kell és tartani kell tőle, és sosem szabad alábecsülni. Szinte meglepő volt az a gyermeki arc, ami ehhez a robusztus testhez tartozott. Ártatlan arca volt, mintha ő nem is tehetne semmiről és mindenki csak a karjaiba sétál (és ő természetesen él a lehetőséggel); határozott, szinte túl nagy és görbe orr, ami az összhatást mégis valahogy ijesztővé tette.

A tekintete megállapodott a szemén, még Oroszország beszélni kezdett.

– Most találkozunk így szemtől szemben először, nem igaz? Oroszország vagyok, a keleti szomszédod – mondta, majd elgondolkozva hozzátette. – Mondd, mikor loptad el a szemem színét?

Finnország annyira meglepődött, hogy még a remegése is alább hagyott egy pillanatra, hogy aztán újult erővel rákezdjen.

– Ilyen volt mindig is… Ne haragudj, de nem tudom, miről beszélsz… – motyogta és igyekezett nem dadogni. Nem sikerült.

Oroszország közelebb hajolt, hogy jobban láthassa az arcát és Finnország magán érezte az alkoholgőzös leheletét.

– Hazudsz és ez nem tetszik nekem. Más vagyok, mint a többi ország és nem szeretem, ha ezt megkérdőjelezik. De egyszer úgyis kiszedem belőled, _da_?

A mondandója értelme és az arckifejezése, hanglejtése, amivel ezt mondta, egyáltalán nem illett össze. Finnország nem tudta eldönteni hirtelenjében, hogy mit gondoljon erről az egészről, főleg mikor Ivan váratlanul elmosolyodott. Puha, gyermekien őszinte mosoly volt ez és Finnországnak az a gondolata támadt, hogy Oroszország őrült.

– Karéliát elfoglaltam, és elhoztam ide Észtországot és Lettországot. Semmitek sem maradt, könnyűszerrel megtehetném, hogy téged is itt marasztaljalak, de most elengedlek. Még nincs itt az ideje.

– Kérlek, ne bántsd őket…

– Ejnye, kicsi Finnország, miket nem feltételezel te rólam? Hát bántottam én valakit is valaha?

_Igen_, akarta válaszolni, de túlságosan meg volt rémülve ahhoz, hogy ezt hangosan kimondja.

– A férjed kint vár téged az ajtóban. Menj el, míg meg nem gondolom magam!

Több se kellett Finnországnak, kivételesen azt sem tagadta, hogy férje lenne, csak felpattant és kirohant, vissza sem nézve, és Svédország nyakába vetette magát. Oroszország még mindig a földön térdepelt, különös arckifejezéssel, szinte irigykedve nézte őket. Svédország betakarta Finnországot a kabátjával, aki még mindig remegett és gyilkos pillantást vetett Oroszországra.

Ő viszonozta ezt és az arcán kegyetlen vigyorrá változott az ártatlan mosoly.

– Egyszer úgy is elmegyek érted.

* * *

><p><em>Egy kis történelem: a Nagy Északi Háborúban a szárazföldön és tengeren elszenvedett svéd vereségek következtében I. Péter cár 1713-ban nyolc évre megszállta a finn területeket – noha megtartani nem állt szándékában. Ez volt az úgynevezett „nagygyűlölség" kora. 1721-ben az uusikaupunki béke lezárja ezt, melyben elcsatolják a dél-keleti területeket (Karjalát). 1741-ben Svédország megpróbált revansot venni, de ismét vereséget szenvedett és Finnországot megint megszállták az oroszok (ez volt a „kisgyűlölség" időszaka).<em>


End file.
